A Good Deed
| given at = }} 需求 *在之前的2009冬慶日時沒有完成過Wintersday Cheer。 *完成 主線任務。 任務目標 *在 中，和 對話。 *回到 回報 (Lieutenant Thackeray)。 *到歐拉夫之地找Valgar Tempestcrafter， 冶金學家。 *把Family Crest Pendant (家族紋章綴飾)帶給在 的Lefsi Spiritchaser。隊伍中不可以帶著關。 *在Lefsi Spiritchaser為綴飾注入魔力時保護他。 *回去找Lieutenant Thackeray。 *和 對話。 *找Lieutenant Thackeray領取獎賞。 獎賞 *5,000 *500 *500 黑檀先鋒隊名聲點數 對話 起始對話 "After being away from the Eye of the North for so long, it feels good to be home. Things are, for the most part, as we left them. One thing troubles me though... Gwen secludes herself inside of the Hall of Monuments, continually staring into the scrying pool as if waiting for some response from beyond. It would mean a lot to me if you could spare a moment to check on her and make sure she's doing alright. All that time spent alone isn't healthy." 過程對話 ;關 :"Did you want something (player name)? I was kind of hoping to be alone for a while. Some part of me knows that I should be with the other members of the Vanguard, celebrating our victories over the Charr. But somehow, all that we've won only serves to remind me of everything that I've lost. That's sad, isn't it? That I feel that way? Maybe it doesn't make any sense, but that's how it is. And that's why I need to be by myself right now. I don't want to be a burden to everyone else." ;中尉薩克雷 :"I see. I understand how she feels. We need to make her understand that she's not alone; that the Ebon Vanguard is her family as well. I have an idea, but it will take some work and a special kind of gift. If you're up to it, take this sketch of Gwen's emblem to Valgar Tempestcrafter. He's a Norn artisan who recently returned to Olafstead. He'll help if you tell him I sent you. We've worked together in the past. ;Valgar Tempestcrafter :"You are a friend of the brave one called Thackeray? That one lived among us for a time. He has a Norn's courage and cunning, even if he has human blood. I am Valgar, shaper of fire-magic pendants, and steel. I see Thackery requires one of my magical pendants, and wishes this emblem on it? The metalcrafting won't take long. However, to truly fulfill Thackeray's request, you must take the pendant into Varajar Fells where the shaman Lefsi Spiritchaser communes with the land of the dead. he will imbue it with the power of spirits drawn to this symbol. I warn you, human, this task should not be taken lightly. ;戰鬥時： :Lefsi Spiritchaser: "Hear me, Raven!" :Lefsi Spiritchaser: "We Beseech you, oh spirit of trickery and cunning" :Lefsi Spiritchaser: "Send us an emissary from the lands of the dead." :Lefsi Spiritchaser: "Imbue this pendant with your spirit to protect its bearer." ;戰鬥後： :Lefsi Spiritchaser: "Welcome, spirit, back to the mortal realm. What connection do you have to the sidil on this Pendant?" :Sarah: "This design was for my daughter. I embroidered it on her cloths when she was a child. I can feel that she has been much saddened through hardship and loneliness, and I weep for her." :Sarah: "I give a piece of my heart to ensure her happiness and give her strength. Tell her that I have never forgotten her, that I will always love her." ;Lefsi Spiritchaser :"It is done. The spirits have spoken. Return with this pendant, now imbued with the spirit of family." ;中尉薩克雷 :"Welcome back! Yes, this pendant will work perfectly. It holds the feeling of true family within the steel now, a love that cannot be severed even by death. Well done . I think, though...perhaps you should present this gift to her. It may make her uncomfortable to receive something so exquisite from someone whim she hardly knows." ;在史蹟殿堂裡面 :Gwen: "A special gift...? Wait! This...this is my family's crest. What gives you the right to do this?" :Lieutenant Thackeray: "Peace, Gwen. There's no need to be upset." :Gwen: "Of course there is! The symbol on this pendant..." :Lieutenant Thackeray: "Represents both your past and your future. Your memories will always be with you, but you don't have to be trapped in them. Life must go on...and so can you." :Gwen: "Why? Why go to so much trouble? I...I didn't ask for this!" :Lieutenant Thackeray: "There was no need to ask, Gwen. Everyone deserves a little happiness, even you." :Gwen: "A little happiness...? But I..." :Lieutenant Thackeray: "The Ebon Vanguard is your family. We may all have different blood and different backgrounds, but we're all in this together." :Gwen: "My family? I don't have a... No. You're right. I guess I do. Thank you, Lieutenant Thackery." :Lieutenant Thackeray: "Please, call me Keiran." 獎賞對話 ;中尉薩克雷 :"She seems so much happier now. That meant a lot to her, and to me. Thank you for the part you played in all this. Consider me your friend and know that I will do everything I can for her, and for you if you need me. Please, take this small token of my gratitude." 附註 *其實就是之前冬慶日的Wintersday Cheer。 *此任務中文名：一件好事。 Category:極地之心Category:科瑞塔戰爭